OT timeline
The OT timeline (OT: 'original trilogy' or 'original timeline') is a variant of the Companion timelines (more or less building off the dates from KQ1 timeline, KQ2 timeline & KQ3 timeline). The KQ8 timeline and AG timeline (which is heavily influenced by the Companion) more or less fit on top of this timeline as well. The Novel timeline fits on top of this timeline mostly (although it arguably differs on certain details of specific history see BB universe). Note: Assuming Graham was 19 at the time of KQ1 as its stated in later sources by Lorelei Shannon, he would be 39 at the time of KQ3/4. ''Traditionally a young man would be a page from about age seven to about fourteen. From about fourteen or fifteen to about twenty-one they would be a squire (or apprentice knight), and from twenty-one onwards they would be a fullsworn knight. In the original KQ lore Graham is a knight at age nineteen (as per the KQ6 Hintbook, and KQ7 Hintbook) which would make him a tad younger than most knights. In some of the early releases of King's Quest 1, the box shows him with streaks of white in his hair, and perhaps even lines in his face, which might suggest that he might have been interpreted as being much older perhaps even older than twenty-five at the time of KQ1. Background The timeline primarily concerned with the dates given in first three AGI King's Quest games and their documentation (see KQ1 timeline, KQ2 timeline & KQ3 timeline). The dates in those games fit roughly upon the first variant of the Companion timeline and the Novel timeline as well (with a few minor differences implied; i.e. the period of dragon first reached Daventry, or when the shield was first obtained). Since this timeline more or less shares the directly from the twenty year to twenty-five year interpretation of the Companion, and the Novel timeline references all additional dates from those sources are incorporated into this time timeline as well. Since it is tied to the Companion timeline and the book's reference to King's Quest taking place over a range of twenty or twenty five years (it fits more or less with the first and second editions although there may be some differences with later editions). As such this may timeline is a valid alternative way at looking at the Companion references (see ''variant 1). It also appears to be supported by the The Stories So Far in the KQ7 Authorized guide, and the Synopsis in KQ8 manual which both set KQ3 about twenty years after KQ1 (compare to About KQV in the KQ5). It ignores certain alternative dates given for the royal marriage a KQ2 event (from KQ4 manual, and KQ5 hintbook, etc) and the twins birth (only an approximation given in KQ3, and specified alternative dates in the KQ4 manual, KQ5 hintbook & KQ6 hintbook & other sources). Timeline ;c. 10,000 BGC :The Old Woods grieve in a time before the faeries came to the woods. ;c. 1000 BGC :The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the Crown existed.Guidebook, pg They lived alone in the sea. It is said that the Ancient Ones may have existed and disappeared before the first withdrawal. :Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from the Other World (Earth) onto the continent of Serenia."...millennium or so", KQC3E, pg 178 :Daventry is founded, the Ancient Well is first used (occured at least a millennium before, but may have been longer).KQC2E, pg :The priestesses of the ancient kingdom of Aegypt dig the Crypt in Tamir to hide the Pandora's Box and place a mummy inside to guard it.KQC2E, pg ;c. 883 BGC :Entomon Wilson creates wandering weevils. ;795 BGC :Weevils destroy Sideria. ;c. 583 BGC :Mosstwizzle and Brightmist are born. ;c. 500 BGC :The last time there had been a successful attack on the kingdom of Daventry. Daventry obtained the magic shield, protecting the kingdom henceforth.. ;c. 483 BGC :Weevils destroy the Vale of Obscurity. ;479 BGC :The Genie becomes trapped in the bottle (and it would be about 500 years before the bottle is opened again).KQ5 ;420 BGC (c. 400 BGC) :Daventry lost the harvest to an early autumn rainstorm (the crops had been planted before the last frost).KQ1 Manual, pg ;c. 397 BGC :The previous Castle of the Crown is built, was large and drafty and had been the seat of the royal family for over three hundred years. ;c. 179 BGC :The Magic Mirror again saves Daventry. ;123 BGC :Duchy of the Solicitous Boar is destroyed by the wandering weevils. ;97 BGC :The new Castle of the Crown is built by King Aliphid as a present to his bride, Queen Astar. King Aliphid was cautious over his new brides fragile health and built the new palace with thick walls for protection from the high winds with cool hallways for respite from the blazing tropical sun. ;80 BGC :The date Rumplstiltkin is believed to have been born. :The magic fruit begins to grow on the small magic tree in the Swamp of Tamir.KQC, pg. ;c. 78 BGC :Prince Cocteau is cursed by an evil hag on the Isle of the Forest one night, and is turned into a Beast. The island was cursed along with him, and strange lights could be seen from other islands. King Aliphim checked the island the next day to find that the trees had grown dense, and that there was now only one path with barriers blocking the way. He heard the sound of a beast, that drove several of his guards to madness and haunted him to the end of his days. The island was known as Isle of the Beast from then on. :The last time Bump-on-the-Log moved from his current position ;61 BGC :Rokaill is born. ;c. 49 BGC :Karn Megiddo is born. ;c. 31 BGC :Manannan kills a slave. Manannan obtains a one year old child to be his slave. ;20 BGC :King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. :A few months later, he loses the Magic Shield and his wife Queen Maylie. :Not long after Edward encounters Dahlia, and remarries. On the night of the marriage, she stole the key to the treasury transformed into her true form, and stole the Chest of Gold. :Gerwain begins to serve King Edward.KQC2E, pg "over twenty years". ;c. 14 BGC :Manannan kills a slave. Manannan obtains a one year old child to be his new slave. ;11 BGC :Little Red Riding Hood is born in Kolyma.KQC2E, pg ;10 BGC :Karn Megiddo begins preparing for the great spell. ;7-6 BGC :Telgrin is born ;1 BGC :Rokaill turns 60. A painting is commissioned for him, and put in Castle Daventry.KoS, pg :Hesthia is born. ;1 GC :Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost. :After Graham returns the treasures, Edward dies, and King Graham coronation to the throneKOS, pg. :During the week long celebration, a nameless scribe writes the portion of the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I telling of Graham's adventure to become king. :William is born.KoS, pg ;2 GC :King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen. Gerwain suggests that he has a party to find maidens of the realm. Soon after Graham sees Valanice in the magic mirror and travels to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha.KQ2 Manual, pgKQC2E, pg :On the first day in Kolyma, Graham opens the first door. :On the second day, Graham opens the 2nd door. :On the third day, Graham opens the 3rd door, and reaches the Crystal Tower, where he saves Valanice. :Graham and Valanice are married in Kolyma at the monostaryKQ2 manual, pg. :The bridge is repaired, before heading home, Valanice and Graham cross the bridge head head back to the enchanted isle, help free the lion, taking it back to its jungle home. After a slow voyage they return home. :The day following their return, Prime Minister Gerwain writes the court chronicle of there adventure, and wishes them a long marriage, with many heirs. ;3 GC :Alexander and Rosella are born in the early autumn.KoS, SNW, pg :Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen begins on his journeys to explore the world, becoming a writer, and selling his articles. ;4 GC. :Manannan kills his slave. :The royal family have a summer picnic on the shores of Lake Maylie taking Alexander and Rosella with them. That evening, Manannan appeared and cast a sleep spell on the group, and kidnapped the young prince. When the spell wore off they found Alexander's cradle empty but still rocking. Valanice searched for her son in the castle nursery but found no sign of her son, and Rosella was crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched but there was never any sign of the little boy. Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion. :Hard times hit Daventry right after the kidnapping."Hard times hit Daventry right after you were kidnapped. Dad and Mum tried, but it was like they had lost their will.\" Clenching her fist, Rosella continues. \"We were down on our guard, and the terrible dragon came. We all thought it was the end.\"" :One year, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About. At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the Crown. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their first birthday. ;5 GC :King Caliphim and Queen Allaria who are without children, hope for a daughter. :Derek Karlavaegen finishes the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and gives one copy to royal family and keeps one for himself, with the promise he will keep his knowledge of the islands secret. :After which he returned to Daventry with the help of a spell from Caliphim's ancient court sorcerer. He was sent to a bower near the town of Serenia. He had finally arrived at the destination he had originally intended to land at when he left from Llewdor nearly a year before. ;6 GC :Telgrin begins apprenticeship under Owen. ;8 GC :Cassima is born. :Lydia is born. :Abdul Alhazred travels to the Green Isles, and becomes the Vizier while the king and queen take care of their new daughter. ;10 GC :Karn Megiddo entered the Glamour Manarvel to complete the final part of the great spell. He left Kuzgu to collect the final parts of the spell.KoS, pg. :Cyril begins apprenticeship under Olkiphon. :Alexander and Rosella turned seven in autumn.KoS, pgSNW, pg ;11 GC :William has his 10th birthday in early spring, although a strange winter continues. :Graham heads to Sorrowing Court to save Ahi'aorina from Dunstan and his imps to stop the continuing winter. :Graham has his 32nd birthday during the late spring. :Alexander and Rosella turn eight. ;12 GC :Telgrin cuts off Owen's head. :Alexander and Rosella turn nine. ;13 GC :Rosella and Alexander turn ten in the fall. :Hesthia visits Rosella at the castle, they were good friends and confided secrets in each other.SNW, pg46 :13, 14, 15 ;17 GC :Benjamin is born in the spring.SNW, pg45 :The representative of the Daventry weavers' guild has reasonable success at selling his wares in the late summer.SNW, 25, "Is business significantly less today than it was this time last year?" :Rosella turns 14 in the autumn.SNW, pg ;18 GC :Betony is born.SNW, pg 45 :The gnomes begin selling their wares in the market.SNW, 25:"Don't I remember seeing you here a few months ago..." :During summer, while her family is away in a neighboring kingdom. She decides that she wants to run the kingdom, since she is the princess. She starts preparing for the Harvest Festival, and has a ancient stump removed, releasing a swarm of Weevils on the land. At the same a piper is traveling through the land leading a bunch of sloks to take them to a place where they won't cause trouble. Due to more mistakes by Rosella the sloks are freed. Rosella ultimately stops the sloks, and weevils and saves Daventry, and celebrate the Feast of the Harvest Moon, before her parents get home., ultimately saving Daventry, and the rest of the world.SNW, 171 :Rosella and Alexander turn 15 in the autumn.SNW, pg ;19 GC :One year later (summer), Rosella would have let old child-kidnapping sisters out of the dungeon giving them a chance to plead for parole.22 ;20 GC. :Cassima is kidnapped from the Land of the Green Isles by Mordack.KQC3E, pg :Alexander and Rosella turn 17 during the autumn. ;21 GC :As Gwydion was a few weeks from his 18th birthday, he set a plan into motion to defeat the evil wizard Manannan and escape from Llewdor. He learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's imminent death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. :After a short voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together. :The joy of the reunion proved to be a strain on forty-two year old, Graham's heart. About an hour later he collapsed from a heart attack. Rosella was overcome with grief and sat by the magic mirror wishing she could save him. Her sorrow traveled through the magic mirror and called forth The Good Fairy and Queen of Tamir, Genesta, who revealed to Rosella the existence of a magical fruit that could save her father's life. Rosella agreed to help Genesta, who in turn, used her magic to transport Rosella to the kingdom of Tamir. Once there, she vowed to both help the fairy queen and retrieve the mystical fruit.After a long and perilous adventure, Rosella accomplished her goals by retrieving the magical fruit, defeating the evil fairy sorceress Lolotte, and returning Genesta's life preserving talisman to her. Genesta then returned her home so she could give the fruit to King Graham. :Around this time Alexander visits Morowyn.TFC, pg :A few months after Alexander's escape, Derek Karlavaegen moved into the Manannan's house (he saw no sign of the wizard). :Rosella and Alexander turn 18 in the autumn.TFC, pg ;22 GC :Alexander returns from journeying abroad. The Large Oak Tree near castle Daventry is destroyed by lightning during a storm. Alexander sets out on a journey to the floating castle and saves his father soul from Telgrin. During this time Rosella was visiting Lycathia. :King Graham sets out for a walk near Lake Maylie on a wonderful spring day. While he is gone Mordack steals his castle and kidnaps his family. He is brought to Serenia by Cedric who points him in the right direction. After several side tracks in the land of Serenia, King Graham finally reaches Mordack's Island and saves his family. :Alexander briefly visits Morowyn and his apprentices during the summer. :Rosella and Alexander turn 19 in the autumn. ;23GC :Almost a year after Mordack was defeated, Alexander sees Cassima in the mirror, a few days later he traveled to Llewdor to meet Derek Karlavaegen and learn about the Green Isles. He then makes a three month voyage to the islands. Over the course of three days he saves the kingdom from Abdul Alhazred. A week later Alexander and Cassima are married. :Not long after Rosella and Valanice were in Daventry's castle garden, Valanice wanted her to get married as she is reaching marriageable age. She traveled to Eldritch and Etheria, and saved Edger and his family. Only a short period of time had passed in Daventry while they were gone, due to Eldritch's time moving faster than Daventry's. :When they returned to Daventry, they told Graham of their adventures. :The twins turn twenty in the fall. ;26 GC :End of Range of documents received by Peter Spear. Mask of Eternity? ;121 GC :The next Magic Fruit grows on the tree in the Swamp of Tamir.Narrator (KQ4)"...in a mere hundred years it'll have another one." ;522 GC :The date that the Witch of the Dark Forest is predicted to escape the Genie of the Bottle's bottle. Behind the scenes KQ6 is set roughly a year after KQ5 (rounded roughly from six months if KQ6 information is taken int account) with KQ5 happening in spring. It could occur towards the end of 21 GC and into first half of 22 GC. Cassima's birthdate is not specifically given in KQ5 or KQ6 although some information may imply when it had to have occurred. Alhazred showed up some 15 years before KQ6, it is mentioned that he came along around the time they had a 'new daughter' they wanted to spend time with. Which also suggests she must have been born around the same time. This means she is approximately fifteen at the time of KQ6, and a five year age difference between her and Alexander in this version of the timeline (who was nineteen). The manual for KQ3 is not clear on exact timeline issues as far as giving an account as to how many slaves he has taken since his very first slave. But it does indicate that he takes his slaves when they are one year old, and usually kills them when they turn 18, KQ9 appears to set KQ8 period when Graham is in his 50s, and perhaps 5 years to almost decade after KQ7. It is known that according to KQ3, the Kingdom had been sending out his yearly sacrifices to the dragon. Although it is unclear when this began. Rosella seems to remember a time when the kingdom was still beautifulYou comment upon the spoiled scenery of Daventry. Princess Rosella looks disgusted as she replies, \"The dragon did all that. He burnt our countryside, and we were all terrified to even come out of our houses. You don't remember, but it used to be very beautiful.\"" , after her brother was taken. But some of the information suggests hard times began right after Alexander was kidnapped, and the dragon began rampaging not long after. The Companion seems to go roughly with the idea that there were at least a few years, in which Rosella was able to explore the countryside, hunting, getting an education, etc, before the dragon appeared. But that times were not 'perfect' before the Dragon showed up (earthquakes, and other disasters). Note: The novels may suggest an even later date for the Dragon's appearance in its timeline. It is possible it began rapampaging after he was kidnapped, but didn't reach Daventry until later. References Category:KQ1 Category:KQ2 Category:KQ3 Category:Kingdom of Sorrow Category:The Floating Castle Category:See No Weevil Category:King's Quest Companion Category:OT timeline